1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to barriers for rain gutters and similar structures for keeping leaves and other debris out of the rain gutters. More particularly, this invention relates to rain gutter debris preclusion devices, which utilize a screen to allow water to pass into the gutter, but preclude debris from passing through the screen and into the gutter.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior gutter debris preclusion devices have been effective in preventing debris from passing through the screen and entering the gutter. Examples of such devices include and not limited to the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,912, (hereinafter the '912 patent) issued to Robert C. Lenney and John Lewis and U.S. Publication No. US 2011/0056145, (hereinafter the'145 publication) by Robert C. Lenney and John Lewis. The '912 patent and the '145 publication are both incorporated herein by reference in their respective entireties.